Annoyingly In Love
by vampirelover29
Summary: Two Thirds of the bad touch trio have had it with Romano. France and Prussia are sick of Romano Pushing Spain around and Spain is mad. Spamano. Rated T for Romanos mouth and the BTT.


**Yes I finally finished this. It took forever to write and is The longest story I have written. I am sorry I took such a long time to put another story up but I have had no inspiration until recently. I hope you enjoy the story and please review. **

"How big is your brain capacity any way you damn tomato bastard? How many times did I tell you not to bring over your mettlesome friends in our house? I don't like your stupid friends and I especially do not like them in my house. I don't know why I am still with you." Lovino angrily huffed.

"I am so sorry Mi Tomate. I ensure you that next time we will go some were else. I will compensate you later my love." Antonio said trying to get his boyfriend to forgive him.

"Well you better if you want to sustain this relationship." Lovino yelled then stormed out side.

Antonio stayed inside with his two best friends Gilbert and Francis. The three of them have been friends for as long as they remembered. They became known as the bad touch trio and were womanizers. That all changed when Antonio fell madly in love with Lovino. After that Francis admitted he was in love with his lifelong frienemy Arthur. Since Francis spent all his time chasing Arthur after his revelation Gilbert met Arthur's friend and Francis old charge Matthew after he kept following Francis because he was board. Still Antonio was the only one he was able to woo his love interest. Arthur was in love with Matt's brother Alfred and Gilbert was too afraid of rejection to ask Mathew out even though everyone else knew Mathew liked him as well.

Even though they came around to the idea of dating and no longer being womanizers both of Antonio's friends still hated Lovino. They both saw him as a crazy brat with a bad mouth. It did not help that Lovino hated them as well and said or did something nasty to them every time he saw them.

"Toni, Lovino is like totally unawesome. InitiallyI thought that you obsessed over Lovino because you were lonely. Now I just think you are an unawesome masochist and the awesome me can't be friends with masochists." Gilbert said and soon as the handsome Italian left the room

" Oui. I agree even though he has enhanced beauty I think you need some one more lax like you. He is relentless at trying to bring you down and that is not healthy." Francis said as Gilbert nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh come off it guys. He can be a very nice person if he wants to be you just have to be resilient with him. I love him and someday I will marry him so you guys better start getting used to him. Sure he has a tendency to get mad easily and calls everyone including me bastardo, but he does not swoon over me like everyone else. What you guys see of him is an illusion. He just puts up a front because he is scared to let people in and can be a very nice to me when we are alone." Antonio said mad that his friends would dare talk about his precious Lovi like that.

"That is ataut truth and you know it is. You doing whatever he says should not be a prerequisite for your relationship. You should try dating Feliciano before my little bro snatches him up. I mean he is nice and can cook and treats Ludwig like a god and they are not even dating. Every time I see Feli he gives me a hug and every time I see Lovino I get a shoe thrown at my head. That is totally unawesome. The awesome me should never get things thrown at him no matter what that crazy Hungarian says." The Albino Prussian said referring to his friend Elizaveta who has a habit of hitting him over the head with her frying pan..

"Gilbert, you and Francis just don't understand. Every time I see him my heart becomes convulsive. At first I thought I had a malformation of the heart but when I explained everything to the doctor he said I was just in love."

"Mon ami you read a dictionary again didn't you?" Francis asked surprised by Antonio's choice of words.

"Yes. Lovino got mad and threw a dictionary at me and told me I should read it so I would not be so stupid. Anyway that is not the point. The point is I don't talk about the people you love. Arthur is insane and sees thing that are not there as well as an uptight snoot. I also derived that your precious Artie is dating that loud American Alfred because I saw them making out in the hallway at the last world meeting. Gilbert I don't know who the Canada you talk about is but I happen to know that Lars sends him tulips like all the time because. So neither of you havethe right to judge my darling Lovi. You are just jealous and until you both learn not to be jealous we are no longer amigos." With that the angry Spaniard stormed out of the door his boyfriend went out of earlier.

"Do you really think that Mon Cherie Arthur has lowered himself to the level of that dumb, ugly, and fat American?" Francis asked with a pout looking very upset.

"No dude. Toni was just being unawesome. That snobby British dude is probably still single because I think only you are the only person insane enough to want to go out with him. Don't worry I am sure that Lovino will make him cry again soon and he will come running back to us. Now let's go annoy Arthur. That always makes you feel better."Gilbert said with a smile as Francis started running out the door.

A few days' later France and Prussia were hanging out at Germany's house when suddenly Spain burst in threw the doors. His eyes were red and blotchy and he kept sniffling.

"I told you this would happen France. Now what happened? Toni please tell me that it had nothing to do with Feli because I can't deal with an angry west right now. Yesterday I accidently made Italy cry by saying I was not in the mood for pasta so west woke me up at five this morning and made me runs 2 miles. That was totally unawesome." Gilbert complained.

"Well Romano came over today to visit me in his Pagani Zonda C12 F."

"Wait a second. Romano owns a Pagani Zonda which can be around $667,321 but he has not paid me back? The Italy's are one of the countries with the most debt." France said.

"Dude think about it. Romano is Italian and is a part the mob and you think he bought that car? Anyway Toni what happened?" Prussia asked from the couch.

"As I was saying my little Lovi came over in his Pagani Zonda and left it blocking the drive way. Well Romano went to the market down the street to get tomatoes and left his car because he walked because It was a beautiful day out. When he was gone Italy called and wanted to come over so of course I said he could. I went and moved his car and Roma came home and saw me and started screaming at me and said he hated me and I should go marry Feli." Spain sobbed bawling his eyes out.

"Dude I would be pissed to if I had an awesome car and you moved without my permission for my unawesome brother." Prussia said

"Well hey it is your problem too. When Romano said me and Feli should get married Feli got upset and said he wanted to marry Germany and started spewing future plans that apparently you helped him plan. According to him you said they make the perfect couple and that they should name their first child Fritz. After that Germany got mad and said he was going to kill you and Romano started hitting Italy and I left." Spain said with tears still in his eyes.

"Wait Prussia a few days ago didn't you tell Spain he should go out with Feli instead? Why would you do that if you planned for Feli to get married to you brother? "Francis asked confused.

"Ya but that's because even if Feli would make an awesome brother in law and make my bro very happy I rather have Spain marry Feli so I would not have to see Romano any more.I mean I don't have to see my best friends brother in law at all but I do have to deal with my brothers brother in law at like family functions."

"So you rather forsake your brothers happiness for your own?" Spain asked mad that his friend does not like his boyfriend.

"Think about it Toni both France and Portugal like England right? Wouldn't you rather have France marry him and have Scotland as a brother in law than Portugal and have to deal with Scotland during family stuff? "Prussia asked.

"Well yay but that's because I don't like Portugal or England so I defiantly don't want to deal with them together and France actually likes Scott." Spain defended.

"Wait a minute Portugal likes mon cher Angleterre as well? I bet it is because of his beautiful eyes that shine like emeralds" Francis sighed dramatically.

"Yes they went out for a while. Portugal still has left over feelings for him but I think England is over the whole thing. Now can we get back to me please?" Antonio asked

"That's right I need to leave before west comes home. At least I can see my birdie and get some pancakes. See you later. "Prussia said running out of the house.

"Poor Mattie. Oh well. I think we should leave since Prussia left and I don't think Germany will be happy to have us over." Francis said after a few minutes.

As soon as that was said the doors burst open and an angry Germany came in followed by two noisy Italians chasing after him.

"Tomato bastard what are you doing here? You better be making me dinner because I swear if it is late I will break up with your sorry ass."Romano said glaring at the Spaniard.

"Si whatever you say Lovi. I thought you were going to break up with me for moving your car." Antonio said his eyes shining with happiness.

"No bastard but if you touch my baby again I will break every bone in your body. Now let's go home it's time for my nap and I am hungry." Lovino said stomping out of the room with Antonio following him love-struck.

"Ah everything is back to normal." France said with a smile on his face and a wine glass in his hand.

That is when Germany found out he was still there and kicked him out. After Italy finally stopped screaming good bye he left smiling. Everything was the way it was and it was time to bother his darling Angleterre.


End file.
